


Suffering Alone (Together)

by SlightlyObsessedwithStories



Series: Corrupted Steven Fics [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corrupted Steven Universe, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories
Summary: The corruption's getting worse and Steven hides himself in his mother's old room, but corruption only affects gems right?What does that mean since he's half human?





	Suffering Alone (Together)

<strike></strike> Steven is trapped in his mother's room.

He just wanted to hide from the gems before they find him.

Earlier this morning, he was alone in his room, lying in a fetal position. His hands covered his gem and mouth trying not to attract any attention to himself. The corruption was slowly spreading, gem flashing erratically. He hoped that he could fix this before they find out.

Except that wish wouldn't be granted, when Amethyst suddenly ran into his room, wearing a rainbow colored party hat and cake in hand. She was about to say something when she saw the state that Steven was in.

After trying to hide the corruption for weeks, he forgot what day was today.

It is August 15, he is officially 17 years old.

Right now, he's more focused on getting out of his room while Amethyst's in shock, dropping the cake and shattering the plate into pieces.

He runs past her and accidentally trips on his newly formed claws on his way down stairs, tumbling down to the ground floor.

Forcing himself from the floor, he rushes torwards the warp pad and tries to warp away.

But it doesn't work. There's no bright light surrounding his body bringing him to a place far from here. In desperation he hits it over and over again, the hard crystal almost cracking from the force,but to no avail.

He hears the door slam shut as he figures Amethyst would want to tell the others what she saw.

That she saw Steven <strike>a monster</strike> and he needs help. <strike>being a burden as always</strike>

He wishes to hide, to get to a safe place, where the gems couldn't see him.<strike> and where he wouldn't see the looks of horror, disappointment,and disgust in their faces as they gaze at his form</strike>

A gem on the temple door glows, dim and flickering, but still opens to a familiar rose-colored room made of clouds.

He runs inside just as the door to the beach house bursts open.

* * *

He hasn't been here for a long time.

It has been almost three years since he last went inside this room. He wanted to see his mother; he got an illusion of her as always. 

He let out every repressed feelings of anger he ever felt torwards her. Wondering if the only reason he even exists in this world is so she could hide from her problems.

He kinda feels hypocritical when he thinks about it now. He is doing the exact same thing, isn't he? Keeping secrets and hiding instead of telling the truth.

He's just like her, because that's all he'll ever be, _right__?_ The hybrid son of a _diamond_, human son of a _rose quartz_.

He is Steven Universe but every gem sees him with _Pink_ or _Rose_ in mind.

He's so tired of being associated with her. All because he has this piece of _crystal_ embedded in him.

His _gem_ is pulsing, alongside its light flashing. He feels the corruption spread once again causing bolts of pain throughout his body. 

He just wants this to end, all the pain is technically being caused by one thing and maybe, _just maybe _doing this would stop it.

_Corruption_ _only affects gems, right?_

He forces himself into a sitting position, he breathes in and out, trying to ignore the pain. Then he forces his hand to grab his gem and pulls **hard.**

It made a little _pop_ sound like it did the last time this happened. He feels a bit thankful that he's becoming unconscious as a glitchy pink duplicate forms in front of him.

He wakes up to the sounds of screaming. No, not just any scream, it sounds almost like his own except it's louder and inhuman.

He tries standing, trying to go torwards the sound, but as he tries to stand, his feet wobble and he hits his head on the soft clouds of the room.

He remembers where he is and asks the room to bring him to where the sound came from.

The room responded by lifting the piece of cloud he's currently laying on and it quickly floats torwards somewhere.

He can hear the blood-curdling scream getting louder as he gets closer.

As the clouds around him get darker, he finally sees his other half

Except he didn't expect the corruption to happen this quick.

It's like he's watching Jasper being corrupted all over again. 

He can only watch as his pink duplicate's form changes into a more animalistic one.

He can only imagine the pain the other must be going through as jagged spikes grow all over his body.

As the human half watches he can only make out two words out of all the howls and screams being repeatedly cried

_**HELP ME!**_

Both of them are crying when the transformation finally ends. One half regrets the decision he made, the other half's confused, hurt, and scared.

The pink one sees the weak-looking human and feels a sense to protect him from harm, so he picks the human up, trying not to hurt him with his sharp teeth.

They both feel a bit better when they're near each other, but it doesn't escape them from the pain they're both experiencing.

In the eye of the storm, are two halfs of the same person that are suffering.

* * *

It took a while before the gems managed to enter the room because of the link to it from the rest of the temple was well hidden. They didn't expect what they found.

In the center of the room surrounded by dark swirling clouds is Steven with tears streaking his face; something is holding him by his shirt, revealing the lack of a gem in his navel.

A giant pink creature with long crystalline horns and spikes on its body has Steven by his shirt. If they focus enough on its face, they could see its eyes with pink diamonds and for reasons unbeknownst to them, the hint of tears on its face.

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff that's happened here for the sake of angst
> 
> -Steven managed to unfuse with himself mostly because his human and gem half disagree on how they see themselves,the emotional stress that Steven is under (and maybe the idea that he could forcibly unfuse himself)
> 
> -The idea of only his gem half being able to be corrupted due to the thoughts that the human half had mixed with the idea that corruption being self inflicted.
> 
> Additional note: Steven, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize where my mind went to while writing this. Don't make any decisions while experiencing negative emotions.


End file.
